yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
Paradox Lost
Paradox Lost was a Yume Nikki Fangame planned and announced by Onslaught14. Though no version was released, the game had it's basic design planned out. The game would center around a boy named Kairu (カイル). The name originated from Africa, meaning "Black One". It was also the Japanese tranlation of the creators first name, 'Kyle'. Protagonist The game's protagonist would be similar to that of Alex, as Kairu would be a teenage artist. However, Kairu's hobby as an artist would be due to the game's creator wanting to incorporate personal aspects of his own life and personality into the character and game. "I had a rough childhood, and I could have let that consume my life and turn me into a dark person. But I faced the demons of my past and I feel I've grown into a very omptimistic and happy person. '''Paradox Lost '''is sort of a glimpse into what my life could have been, if I hadn't let go of the past. Kairu isn't necessarily an Anti-Me, but just a product of a "what if?" scenario I came up with. I always felt as an artist, I could explore my mind for inspiration for my work, and a way to release negative emotions, and I can draw happy, light hearted things, and dark, morbid things. I find it freeing in a way. When I discovered Yume Nikki, I loved it! Not only for its creativity, but its true representation of the mind. Full of crazy, colorful things that we enjoy, but also the darkness a lot of us keep hidden from ourselves. That's what nightmares really are. Being forced to see the areas of the mind you repress. In Paradox Lost, Kairu must explore all of this." ~Onslaught14 Kariu would be a teenager of medium height, with messy, dark brown hair at chin length. Unlike most fangames, Kairu's eyes would be open, revealing them to be blue. This would most likely be the creator giving a hint to the theme of facing your demons. Kairu would wear an orange hoodie, black pants, and crimson shoes. As stated, he would be an artist, which would play into the game mechanics. Worlds would vary in theme from light hearted, to neutral, to dark and morose. Characters would also vary, most likely appearing in worlds corresponding to their appearance and feel. In his room, Kairu would have a bed, a dresser, a drawing desk, and a night stand. There would be a door leading out of his room, which upon interaction, would cause Kairu to say "I just want to be alone for now." implying he may have been planning on eventually leaving his room. If Kairu's desk was interacted with, he would say "I wish I could think of something to draw..." implying he was suffering from an art block or lack of inspiration. Kairu's room would be a tad messy, with a few pieces of paper and clothes on the floor, and a messy bed. Kairu would have posters, or possibly his own or others art on the walls. Kairu would seem to be nervous and shy, as well as depressed. He could have talked to some NPCs, but would stutter and act nervous. However, he would try to be polite, showing he at least has manners. He would also seem to be either gentle or simply not violent, as he would not attack peaceful NPCs, which would separate him from other Nikki protagonists. Game Mechanics Game controls were planned to be simple, however they were undecided at the time of writing. Dialogue was planned to be implemented. Kairu may have commented on some things observed, and some peaceful NPCs may have spoken as well. Though the specific information for the Worlds hadn't been decided, the basic theme of the worlds had been made. (ex. Water World, Forest World, etc.) Kairu could have entered his Nexus by going to sleep via his bed. You would have saved by accessing Kairu's laptop on his drawing desk. The main goal of the game would be to collect at least 18 of the 24 drawings. The drawings could have been found throughout the worlds, either on their own or through interaction with other characters. There would be 10 effects as well. Though not all effects would be needed to complete the game, all effects would have a use. Effects Endings There would be 3 endings planned for Paradox Lost, but the endings may have changed before release. 'Inspiration Found'(True/Good Ending) This ending would be received if you collected all 24 drawings and all 10 effects. Kairu would wake up, his room appearing brighter from sunlight in the windows, as well as cleaner and more organized. Kairu would take a quick look around his room, head to his desk, get some paper (and likely a pencil) and then leave his room. This ending would imply that Kairu had found his inspiration again and would be willing to give the world a chance. 'Inspiration Lost'(Neutral Ending) This ending would be received if you collected 18 to 23 of the 24 drawings, and collected all 10 effects. Kairu would wake up, his room the same as in-game. He would get out of bed and walk over to his drawing desk. He would pause and then say "I guess I should just quit..." Kairu would then walk out of his room and the game would end. This ending would imply Kairu had given up drawing, or perhaps, simply accepted his art block and moved on with his life. 'Inspiration Destroyed'(Bad Ending) This ending would be received if you collected 18 to 23 of the 24 drawings, but did not collect all 10 effects. Kairu would wake up, his room dimmer than usual, and completely trashed. He would get out of bed, pause in the middle of his room for a few seconds, then walk over to his drawing desk. He would get what looks like a gun, and walk out of his room. A gunshot would be heard and the game would end. It would be implied that Kairu committed suicide, possibly in front of his family. Category:Abandoned/Unreleased Fangames